1. Field
A poly(amide-imide) block copolymer, an article including the same, and a display device including the article are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A colorless transparent material has been developed for a diverse range of applications, such as for an optical lens, a functional optical film, and a disk substrate. However, as information devices are further miniaturized and display devices provide higher resolution, more functions and greater performance are required from the material.
Therefore, there remains a need for a colorless transparent material having excellent or improved transparency, heat resistance, mechanical strength, and flexibility.